zimfandomcom-20200222-history
Richard Steven Horvitz
Richard Horvitz is the voice of Zim in Invader Zim. He is also known voicing as Grey Matter from Ben 10, Billy and his father, Harold from both The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, and Grim & Evil, Daggett Beaver from ''The Angry Beavers and Lugosi from Bunnicula. Biography He was born in Los Angeles, California in 1966 and currently lives there. His stage and film credits are too numerous to mention. He has worked on the Cartoon Network series The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy and Grim & Evil, playing Billy and Harold, and got the role of Rodney J. Squirrel in another cancelled series, Squirrel Boy. Richard was also the voice of Grey Matter from Ben 10. He is now the voice of several characters in the Skylanders games, and was the voice of Alpha 5 in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Zeo and Turbo. Several years later, in 2002, he was called back by Saban to voice Alpha 7 in the 10th anniversary episode Forever Red; however, he was only given one line at the time due to time constraints with the episode's filming. He is happily married to playwright/screenwriter Kristen Lazarian, and they have three sons: Jake, Cole, and Wyatt. Along with his wife, Richard wrote Keeper of the Reaper, an episode of The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. He also is the voice of Alpha 4, Alpha 5, and Alpha 7 on Power Rangers. At InvaderCON III: Final Doom, when asked a three-part question about the Power Rangers Christmas special Alpha's Magical Christmas, Richard replied that he thought it was a great idea and that he enjoyed being a part of it, saying that it was "a smart marketing idea" to not have the Power Rangers appear; when asked if he had fun recording all of the songs he replied that it was very difficult to record songs in a character's voice, and when asked if he was impressed and/or confused with the story of the special he said that when Bob Manahan (the voice for Zordon at the time) and he went into the booth to record they are never told an episode's story outright, but go into the booths and record their lines, which slowly builds pieces of the story.Horvitz Q&A at InvaderCON III: Final Doom ''Invader Zim'' Initially, when Richard was considered for the role of Zim, Nickelodeon discouraged the choice, since he was busy voicing Daggett on The Angry Beavers, another show that was airing at the time. As such, he did not voice Zim in the Pilot, and Billy West took the role instead. However, when Angry Beavers got cancelled, he was able to snatch up the part. Richard then recorded his own performance of the Pilot and some of his lines have been intermingled with West's.Richard Horvitz at KollisionCon 2013 At InvaderCON, when asked a question about Zim wanting Gaz as his "love-pig" (based on the various things they have in common with each other like hating the world and Dib), he joked that Zim loves Tak.Horvitz Q&A at InvaderCON The show itself, however, never confirmed this, and Jhonen Vasquez himself has said countless times that Zim and Tak will always be enemies. A fan also pressed him at a signing to say he loved Dib in Zim's voice, but instead hesitated, then said: "I hate Dib! I am Zim!" Filmography Live-action * The Adventures of Timmy the Tooth – Sherry the Fairy (voice) * Babylon 5 – Mark * The Chimp Channel – Timmy Briar (voice) * Fruit of the Loom Commercials – "Green Grapes" * Head of the Class – Oswald Bletch * MMPR/PRZ/PRT – Alpha 5 (voice, credited as Richard Wood) * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie – Alpha 5 (voice) * The Munsters Today – Howie Buchanan * Power Rangers in Space – Datascammer'' (voice)'' * Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue – Smogger (voice) * Power Rangers: Time Force – Mantamobile (voice) * Power Rangers: Wild Force – Alpha 7 (voice, credited as Richard Horvitz) * Sabrina, the Teenage Witch – Additional Voices * Safe at Home – Gary Van Sickle * That's So Raven – Teddy * Tosh.0 – Fred Willard Fan * VR Troopers – Minotaurbot (2nd voice) * Working – Craig, Elevator Passenger * You Can't Take It with You – Leo Animation * The Angry Beavers – Daggett Beaver * As Told by Ginger – Mitchey Mickelberg * Ballmastrz: 9009 – Additional Voices * Ben 10 – Grey Matter, Sublimino, Lepidopterran Prisoner, Arnold * Betsy's Kindergarten Adventures – Scott * Billy Dilley's Super-Duper Subterranean Summer'x – Yucky * The Brothers Flub – Additional Voices * The Buzz on Maggie – Additional Voices * Bunnicula – Lugosi * The Cat&Birdy Warneroonie PinkyBrainy Big Cartoonie Show – Kirby (season 2) * ChalkZone – Additional Voices * Codename: Kids Next Door – Crayon Boy (1 episode) * Danny Phantom – Additional Voices * Dave the Barbarian – Ned Frischman * Dead Meat – Malockawokka * Detention – Additional Voices * Dexter's Laboratory – Additional Voices * El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera – Dr. Chipotle Sr., Diego, Dr. Chipotle Jr. * The Fairly OddParents – Bird * Finley the Fire Engine – Dex (U.S. version) * Fish Hooks – Ninja * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends – Additional Voices * Freakazoid! – Additional Voices * The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy – Billy, Harold, Additional Voices * Grim & Evil - Billy, Harold, * Histeria! – Additional Voices * Invader Zim – Zim, Additional Voices * Johnny Bravo – Ticket Taker, Bag Boy, Dr. Pencilneck, Guard * KaBlam! – Additional Voices * Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil – Mouth * KIDSCITY: The Village Dome of Kids – Jack Spyro Lloyd, Additional Voices * Kim Possible – Aviarius * The Legend of Prince Valiant – Additional Voices * The Loud House - Chaz, Joey * Mad – Flop-Flips Announcer, Surgeon * The Mammal Team – Nutbite * The Mighty B! – Additional Voices * Milo Murphy's Law – Additional Voices * Mixels – Mixadel, Scrud, Splasho * Mqueen Zoom – Professor Shortbody * New Looney Tunes - Impkin the Pumpkin King * Poochini's Yard – Additional Voices * Rocko's Modern Life – Pinky the Appendix, Rocko's Car, Additional Voices * Rugrats – Various Teenage Characters * Serta Commercials – Additional Voices * Shorty McShorts Shorts – Dudley, Guard * Skylanders Academy – Kaos * Squirrel Boy – Rodney J. Squirrel * Static Shock – Jimmy Osgood * Tiny Toon Adventures – Additional Voices * Totally Spies! – Theodor * Underfist: Halloween Bash – Billy, Harold Anime *''Duel Masters'' – Fritz *''Zatch Bell!'' – Kanchome, Additional Voices Films * The Adventures of Galgameth – Kinch * Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure – Billy, Harold, Billybot * Billy & Mandy: Wrath of the Spider Queen – Billy, Harold * The Grim Adventures of the KND - Billy, Harold * Cats & Dogs – Puppy at Barn (voice, uncredited) * Crazy, Stupid, Love – Hardware Store Assistant * EuroTrip – ADR Performer * From Up on Poppy Hill – Additional Voices * Hop – Additional Voices * Deadly Weapon - Lester * How I Got Into College – Young Enterpriser * Howl's Moving Castle – Additional Voices * Invader Zim: Enter the Florpus - Zim * The Informant! – Mark Whitacre's Attorney * Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return – Munchkin Suitor * Mulan – Chinese Soldier * Osmosis Jones – Male Cell * Pom Poko – Additional Voices * Race to Space – Keith * Sabrina Goes to Rome – Stonehenge (voice) * Saving Santa – Orange Haired Elf, Chestnut * Shaolin Soccer – Cheating Team Captain (voice) * Snow Dogs – Scooper (voice, dream sequence) * Son of the Mask – Masked Otis (voice, shared with Bill Farmer) * Stormx – Danny * Summer School – Alan Eakian * Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie – Alpha 5 (voice) * The Wind Rises – Additional Voices Video games * Ape Escape: On The Loose – Spike, Child * Broken Age – Walt'r, The Space Weaver * Brütal Legend – Kabbage Boy Guitarist, Jack the Lift-Op, Additional Voices * Crash of the Titans – Brat Girl, Koo-Ala, Doom-Monkey * The Darkness – Berserker Darkling * Destroy All Humans! – Orthopox 13, Suburban Crazy * Destroy All Humans! 2 – Orthopox 13/Holopox * Destroy All Humans! Path of the Furon – Holopox (Orthopox 13), Orthopox 14 * verQuest II '' – Geredo, Guard Tanglor, Shawdowman, Skeleton, Snorgle Filthwallow, Gerbard the snitch, Cog Burn, Ogobre, Jubbs Tagglefoot, Gubbo Chaley, Farmer Walcott, Turtle * ''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy – Billy, Harold * Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion - Billy (Console version) * Jurassic Park: Dinosaur Battles – Gabriel (as Rich Horvitz) * Kinectimals – Bumble * Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots – PMC Soldiers * Nicktoons MLB – Zim * Nicktoons Nitro – Zim * Nicktoons Racing – Daggett "Dag" Beaver * PlayStation Move Heroes – Lunk, Zoni * Prototype 2 ''– Additional Voices * ''Psychonauts – Razputin "Raz" Aquato * Psychonauts 2 – Razputin "Raz" Aquato * Psychonauts in the Rhombus of Ruin – Razputin "Raz" Aquato * Ratchet & Clank series – The Zoni, Stuart Zurgo, Tharpods, Additional Voices * Resistance: Fall of Man – Slipskull * Rise of the Argonauts – Sinon * Skylanders: Giants – Kaos * Skylanders: Imaginators – Kaos * Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure – Kaos * Skylanders: SuperChargers – Kaos * Skylanders: Swap Force – Kaos * Skylanders: Trap Team – Kaos * SpongeBob SquarePants featuring Nicktoons: Globs of Doom – Zim * WildStar – Creature * World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria – Fel Imp, Saboteur Kip'tilak, Kaz'tik the Manipulator * World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor – Additional Voices * Zatch Bell! Mamodo Battles – Kanchome Audiobooks * Goosebumps – Attack of the Mutant – Skipper Matthews References es:Richard Horvitz Category:Voice Actors Category:Cast and Crew Category:Pages in the real-life POV